


Pyro and Icarus Ficlets

by SpacedOutSpacey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: short ficlets i wrote from a prompt list





	Pyro and Icarus Ficlets

_**“Seeing each other again after being apart for way too long”** _

Three months. It’s been three months since Pyro and Icarus have seen each other. Now that may not seem like a long time, but to them? It felt like a lifetime. They had both been sent separate, minor missions. But they weren’t supposed to take _this_ long.

Icarus’ team had been the first to return to base. And since they knew this would be the first place Pyro would come back, Icarus decided to wait for them. But it had been a _week_ and Pyro’s team wasn’t still back, and this made Icarus even _more_ stressed out.

They were pacing around a hallway when Mercy appeared. “Icarus? Icarus hey, calm down. I just got transmission from the other group, they should be back tomorrow.” She said, trying her best to comfort them.

Icarus snapped out of their trance. “Really??”

“Yes, really.” Mercy paused, and stared at them for a moment. “Icarus you… you really care for Indah, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, I-I, I lo-” Icarus stammered, trying to hide their blush. “Pyro, _Kaji_ is family, and my best friend, and I… I love them. I really do.”

Mercy couldn’t help but beam a huge smile. “Well, they will be back tomorrow.”

  
-

It was barely 4 in the morning, but Icarus couldn’t sleep. The bed felt too empty without their partner, and no amount of pillows fixed that feeling. They were laid there, staring at the ceiling, when suddenly someone quickly opened up the door.

“ICARUS GET UP THEY’RE BACK.” It was Hana, and she left as quickly as she appeared. And it took them awhile to figure out what she meant. “They’re back? Who’s they?? Who-” Icarus _gasped_ when they finally pieced it together.

Icarus quickly sprinted to the loading bay, ignoring the fact they were still in their pajamas. As they entered the room everybody had already gotten off the ship. And there, surrounded by everyone, was Pyro.

As soon as the two made eye contact, they started to run towards each other, and they quite literally _slammed_ into each other and hugged. A passionate hug filled with a lot of small kisses and whispered _I missed you’s_.

“Ugh. Get a room ya two.” Junkrat stated as he walked by.

But at the moment, neither of them cared about anything other that each other.

_**“Icarus has a nightmare and Pyro comforts them”** _

_No! No you can’t do this! No! No stop! Stop! Please-_

Pyro was woken up by the sounds of Icarus crying out in there sleep.

“No. No, no!”

“Icarus!” Pyro whispered and gently shook Icarus.

“No, don’t, no stop!” Pyro had to fight the urge to abruptly wake Icarus up, but they didn’t want to scare them more. Icarus was crying and shaking now, Pyro shook them once more. “Icarus, love, wake up!”

Icarus finally woke up with a gasp and a jolt. “Hey! Hey love it’s okay, I’m here.” Icarus quickly rolled over, curled up to Pyro as close at they could, and began to sob.

“Shh shh, I’ve got ya.” Pyro wraps their arms around Icarus and begins to rub their back.

This happens every once in awhile, horrible nightmares about Talon. Pyro has found the best thing to is just hold Icarus and let them cry. Let them get it out of their system.

“I‘m sorry…” Icarus eventually mumbles, and takes in a shaky breath. “God I’m sorry I’m like this.”

“What? No no love, it’s okay! Don’t apologize, just let it all out.” Pyro hugs their partner tighter. “I’ll always be here for ya, for good and bad times, okay?”

Icarus picks their head up and looks at Pyro, tears and oil staining their face. “You’re too good to me.” They say with a chuckle, liquid building up in their eyes again.

Pyro sits up and bundles up a bit of their large blanket to gently dry Icarus’s eyes and face. “Well, only the best for the best, right?”

“Oh my _god_.” Icarus mumbled, curling back up to Pyro as they laid back down. “Oh my god I love you.”

“I love you too, ya big sap.”

_**“Pyro trying to figure out how to get comfy when snuggling with Icarus”** _

Pyro and Icarus _loved_ cuddling and snuggling up to each other, but it wasn’t always very easy.

They had returned home to their current apartment after a particularly long and difficult mission. Pyro only managed to take off their boots before collapsing on their shared bed in their darkened room.

“Ugghhh. Bed.” They sighed, rolling over on their back. “I’ve missed beds. I’ve missed ‘em a lot.”

“You and me both.” Icarus chuckled, lazily making their way over to the bed. “Scoot.”

Pyro moved over and instinctively curled up next to their partner as they laid down. “I’m gonna sleep for a fuckin’ week.” They grumbled, burying their face into Icarus’ side and wrapping their arms around them. That didn’t last long, though.

Pyro tried laying on their other side. Not working. Back. Not comfy at all. Stomach. Definitely not comfy. They eventually let out a very disgruntled sigh. “What the _fuck_.”

“Kaji are you… okay?” Icarus propped themselves up on their elbows, and looked at Pyro’s dark silhouette.

“Ugh, I don’t know! I just can’t get comfy!” Pyro is practically _furious_ now. “Hold on hold on. Lemme try somethin’.”

They quickly sat up and proceeded to climb on top of Icarus. “Kaji? Wh-what are you doing??” Icarus stutters, honestly confused as to what their partner is doing.

“Gettin’ comfy!” Pyro states proudly as they lay down on top of Icarus. They scoot up, and nuzzle their face in the crook of Icarus’ neck. “Yeah, ‘m real comfy now.” Pyro mumbles, softly kissing their neck.

Icarus giggles, and wraps their arms around Pyro. “Okay, good.” They both fell into a peaceful, and well deserved sleep.


End file.
